Debian/Conf/06/Conclave
Blogs # Debian Meet at BMSCE by Netra # Debian Conclave @ BMS by Praveen A Photos *Debian Conclave @ BMS Comments It was a really wonderful experience to talk to a crowd who understand and value the importance of Freedom. The participation from the audience was really good. --Pravs 06:57, 1 November 2006 (UTC) Venue BMS College of Engineering, Basavanagudi, Bangalore Training and Placement Hall, Sports Complex TIMINGS : 11:00 - 5:00 Sessions * 11am - 12am Debian Universal Operating System - A brief introduction by Praveen A Download presentation pdf or odp * 12am - 01pm Debian Packaging by Deepak Tripati * 01pm - 02pm Lunch * 02pm - 03pm AIGLX on Ubuntu Demo by Aanjhan * 03pm - 04pm debian-in, Debian for India by Prasad Kadambi Download presentation odp or pdf * 04pm - 05pm A session on GIMP graphics suite by Praveen A After the sessions we will have Volunteer Registration for the Debian Developers Conference 2006 and delegation of responsibilities Co-ordinators Who handles the logistics of this conclave. # Praveen A pravi dot at gmail dot com Volunteers # sharadha.bmsce@gmail.com # netra.b86@gmail.com # mallik_reddy2001@yahoo.com # madhusudancs@gmail.com # tan1337@gmail.com PESIT # ashwin.bmsce@gmail.com #vattam.santosh@gmail.com # pulkitbhuwalka@yahoo.com Participants Registration. The Session will held on 29th of october, Sunday, 2006. To take part in this meet please register yourself. include ur name, college name and email id # Anush Shetty itsanushshetty at gmail.com PESIT # Sharadha sharadha.bmsce@gmail.com BMSCE. # Netravathi netra.b86@gmail.com BMSCE # Prasad Kadambi prasad.kadambi@gmail.com #Tanveer chowdary tan1337@gmail.com PESIT #Kiran snkirankumar@gmail.com #ABHIJITH J ,BANGALORE INSTITUTE OF TECHNOLOGY,abhijith.j@gmail.com #Raghu.M.J , BMSCE , raghu.mj@gmail.com #Bharat C, BMSCE, bharat dot choragudi at gmail dot com #Sathish.K.N. BMSCE,sathish.manasu@gmail.com #Rahul S.B., BIT, rforums@gmail.com #NIRANJAN BIT niranjan.sk@gmail.com #AMAR N, DSCE,amar.myself@gmail.com #AJAY J, KSIT,ajayjagannath@gmail.com #JAYANTH T,GAT,jayine.t@gmail.com #Sandeep NL,BMSCE,sandeepiyengar@gmail.com Read this and decide if you are still not sure. [ ... ] We need some volunteers to help out with the Debian MiniConf. I would like to have a planning meet (lets call it Debian Conclave, well if you could find a cooler name just suggest) were we will have sessions to introduce Debian to the newbies, Guide them start using and cointributing to Debian, how can you become a Debian Developer (DD) ? what is cool about being a DD? How can you help in making Debian reach to the Indian masses who don't know English ( Debian localisation) ... So we don't want it to be like the last event were we welcomed everyone, we would be happy to talk to only interested ones this time. So if you are in any of these categories you can join in - Would like to know more about Debian - the universal Operating system * want to contribute * want to make debian in Indian languages available to the masses - Or you would like to help out with the Debian Developers Conference 06. So if you would like to host such an event let us know. Also tell us who can co-ordinate this. I would suggest the coming weekend (that will give us some time before foss.in). Also let me know who is interested to co-ordinate such an event there. A classroom should be enough, but a seminar hall with a project will be good. Other Debian enthusiasts will also be coming. Also we can discuss about the projects after the event. Looking forward to a positive response. Cheers Praveen PS: If you are interested in Kannada language computing let me know. See the original request for a meetup in bmslug